infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Linksys WRT160N v2.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / WRT160N v2.0 __TOC__ NOTE: This divice is not supported by dd-wrt. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = CSE11 FCC ID = Q87-WRT160NV2 CPU Type = Ralink RT2880F NH47960E0 0827ST MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 266MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = EON EN29LV320AB-70TCP 16CG02A 0712KDA Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 16MB RAM Chip = 2x Samsung 834 K4S641632K-UC60 Switch = RTL8306SD 86F71Q1 GB27B nvram Size = ? Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = U-Boot Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/1A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes (micro) Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Special Features = ? Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Ralink RT2820L CV63560C0 0801ST WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4Ghz 802.11n Draft = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest * Not Supported * DD-WRT Forum Thread Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Linksys WRT160N Modified with External Antenna Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category: Fix Me! Category:Ralink Category:RT2880F Category:RT2820L Category:IEEE 802.11b/g/n Category:RTL8306SD